User talk:Bnc92781
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Thunder page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 23:06, 30 May 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Because at the time, I had forgotten who you were, and I generally dont accept random friend requests. Just send me a message asking if I have time to help. If I do, I'll ask for an invite. Sorry for the confusion. LoZ4Ever 17:16, July 17, 2010 (UTC) For now, not trying is best, simply due to inexperience I assume. I'll show you the method my Siren uses, which I originally made using my Soldier. Siren is simply safer due to Phasewalk. Make sure your invintory is mostly clear as we will sell everything that Crawmerax drops, except what we want to keep of course. This clears the area of junk, since Crawmerax respawns right after you leave his lair, as well as prevent any lag that a large number of items can create. Additionaly, items wont get sucked into the ground, only showing their colored, vertical tag. Very annoying when its an orange. LoZ4Ever 05:09, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Can I change ownership of a character on 360 using WillowTree Not to the best of my knowledge unfortunately, however there are a few things you can do to achieve the same effect. First, while you can't directly change the ownership per se, you can create a duplicate character with relatively little difficulty. Start a new character up as the desired class, then play for a bit until you hit a save point. Take both this new character and the old one into WillowTree via USB. Copy all items from you old character's backpack to your WillowTree locker, the load you new character up and import them into this character's backpack. Then go to the character attributes tab and simply change all stats so that they match your old character. The most tedious part will be when you will need to go to quests and manually set each one to the same status as it was on the original file (completed, started, in progress, not started, etc), but this is not too hard either. Regarding the downloaded content, unless you try contacting Microsoft in person transferring the license between profiles is not possible as far as I know, but once again there is a work around, albeit with a few limitations. Have both profiles in question as well as the DLC on the console you intend to play on. That being done, you will want to localize the licenses for the DLC packs on that console. What this does is allow you to play the DLC packs with any profile on that console, the restriction being you can't redownload the DLC with the profile you downloaded it with unless you pay again (this is to prevent copying the file so other people can use it). Unfortunately I can't give too many details since it has been a while since I did this myself, but a quick google search should for "transferring xbox licenses" should do the trick. 15:35, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Check this page for help with using WillowTree if you have problems. 15:36, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: XTAF and WillowTree My recommendation, since you have your files backed up to other devices, is to completely wipe your memory you are using for XTAF. Delete the files by using your Xbox to access it, then manually check to ensure all files are deleted by using your computer. Recopy your save file to the USB using your Xbox, and try XTAF again. You may want to try the same thing with your other save file again in order to see if the problem is with the save file or XTAF. It is a good idea to have only one save file at a time on the USB you are using, as this greatly simplifies the process. If you have a second USB, consider using that as well in case the issue is with the memory stick. There is also the possibility that the version of XTAF you are using is at fault, but your statement that you were able to read your second file and and find files previously leads me to believe this is not the case. Try the aforementioned steps to be sure, and let me know more. 23:59, October 18, 2010 (UTC)